


legends never die

by jupitersungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Lowercase, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rich Lee Minho | Lee Know, Thriller, Work In Progress, kinda hunger games inspired? not rlly tho, literally idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitersungs/pseuds/jupitersungs
Summary: envision facing a daily reality such that your destiny was chosen by a wheel loaded up with names. jisung and chris didn't need to envision. they experienced at regular intervals in total dread, dreading their name would be drawn. it had been similar to that for as far back as they could recollect. in the event that your name was drawn, it was the stopping point for you. nobody knew why the world kept this convention. some state it was overpopulation. others would state society was obviously crooked.started: O7/O3/2O2Ofinished:
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 8





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a story on here and tbh this isn't thought out or planned at ALL. i came up with the idea otw to my grandmas house ngl. i pictured a few scenes in my head and thought it'd make a good story

envision facing a daily reality such that your destiny was chosen by a wheel loaded up with names. jisung and chris didn't need to envision. they experienced at regular intervals in total dread, dreading their name would be drawn. it had been similar to that for as far back as they could recollect. in the event that your name was drawn, it was the stopping point for you. nobody knew why the world kept this convention. some state it was overpopulation. others would state society was obviously crooked. 

not at all like the lower classes, the rich lived on uninhibitedly cool as a cucumber. they paid to have their names out of the pools. on the off chance that anybody lower than the high class got any opportunity of enduring, it was being purchased by their superiors. indeed, as low as it might appear, the rich purchased the ones who feared for their lives. 

some got them for no particular reason, some for work, and some to just spare them. jisung was one of the fortunate not many to be purchased by a man who wanted to help. lee minho was ostensibly the most extravagant man in seoul, yet nobody appeared to know his name. bringing him up in a discussion would strike disarray onto others. "lee minho? who is that?" they would state. 

jisung was petrified when he was first purchased. it was the day directly before the primary wager of the year when the gatekeepers came beating on his entryway. the boy was overjoyed, yet so terrified, when he heard the news. he pictured he didn't need to live in dread any longer. he didn't need to stress over being one of the 2,000 that met their destiny. 

as an end-result of minho sparing his life, jisung helped discover other people who were deserving of sparing. they checked records and spared however many as would be prudent. jisung had gone from fighting for endurance to sparing the ones who were doing likewise. 

minho was exacting, yet pleasant when he needed to be. his husband, hyunjin, was the most pleasant. he generally made a point to determine the status of jisung and ensure that he was taken care of and dealt with. the two of them felt like more established kin to him. he had made them his family and he could never request a superior one. 

chris, be that as it may, was an entire distinctive story.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung gets a new project, but it's not what he's expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> money works differently in this story!! low class get paid about $2,064 per year, middle class gets paid $4,086 a year, and high class is extremely rich so LOTSSS of money a year. like- bill gates kinda money

"jisung? jisung, wake up." hyunjin shook the sleeping boy as much as he could, making him stir. "five more minutesss.." jisung cried, sinking further into his spreads. the taller sighed, getting the glass of ice water. "you asked fo-" 

jisung immediately shot up, leaping out of his bed. "i'm up, i'm up!" he hurled, sending his best friend an intense glare. hyunjin smiled, setting the water down. "great. now drink that glass and come downstairs. minho has another undertaking for you." with that hyunjin left, leaving jisung to think about what sort of individual he would be doled out. 

having no an ideal opportunity to think, jisung immediately dressed and chugged the water down before hyunjin returned upstairs to force the glass on him. he advanced out of his room and down the steps, making proper acquaintance with anybody he cruised by. 

he had developed a considerable amount since he was purchased. jisung used to be fragile and extremely frail, yet now he got all that he should have been getting to start off with. he was more than thankful for everything that minho, hyunjin, and the rest had accomplished for him. 

"hello, jisung. did you rest well?" minho asked, not turning upward from his laptop screen. hyunjin grinned at the boy as he sat down beside him. "i did, acually. no bad dreams this time." jisung didn't miss the grin that advanced toward minho's lips. 

"hyung, i thought there were no electronics during dinners." hyunjin voiced, grabbing jisung's eye. "i'm sorry, baby, yet this is large. we have somebody from another class, in all probability middle, which implies we can really get in touch with them." jisung choked on his own spit, hyunjin and minho taking a gander at him with concern. 

when he recouped, jisung took a gander at minho with sparkles in his eyes. "would i be able to please take them? if it's not too much trouble, hyung?" he asked, tears pooling in his eyes. reaching somebody who was in the position jisung used to be in made his heart swell. having the option to support them and spare them from tribute was sufficient to make the boy break down almost immediately. 

minho mellowed, murmuring softly. "i would never say no to those tears. you can take this case, however under one condition. no overworking yourself." jisung shot up from his seat and dashed to minho, tossing his arms around him. 

"thank you thank you thank you thank you!" he weeped, hyunjin watching with tears in his own eyes. minho patted his head before pushing him off, fixing his own suit. "the pleasure is all mine. now finish eating. the record and contact data will be around your desk in your room when you're set." 

with that jisung shot back to his seat and for all intents and purposes breathed in his food. "jisung, calm down- you're going to end up choking yourself." hyunjin sighed, hitting the kid on the rear of his head. overlooking the elders concerns, jisung completed his food in the blink of an eye and dashed to his room. 

there he found the documents as well as a laptop. jisung raised an eyebrow, skirting and sitting in his seat. "okay, how about we see what we have here." he muttered, setting the laptop aside and getting the file. 

inside were reports and a couple of pictures. he took a gander at the photographs first, seeing a man about in his early twenties with dark as soot hair and practically shining eyes. jisung hummed, slipping to the reports. 

it was essential data. "christopher bang, born october third in 1997, one sibling yet no guardians, and lives in australia." he said out loud. jisung hummed, slipping to the laptop.

he opened the computer and put in the data he required. when the laptop was set, a couple of archives flew on the screen. it was chris' records just as his brothers. jisung immediately skimmed through them, eyebrows bringing up in shock. chris was a remarkable lawbreaker yet his sibling appeared to be spotless. 

jisung shut the records and set up the video call utilizing the data gave on the piece of paper. when it was prepared, he slowly inhaled. this was the first occasion when they've had the option to contact somebody through a video call or in general. he'd be lying through his teeth is he said he wasn't anxious.

pushing his nerves aside, he hit the call button just as fast changing his hair and fixing his shirt. nobody answered and jisung attempted to disregard the developing disappointment. he attempted once more. this time somebody got directly before the last signal. 

he looked as the screen loaded, his stomach turning in a wide range of ways. at long last a boy about his age sprung up on the screen with a bright smile. jisung raised an eyebrow. "you're not chris, are you?" he talked in english, at long last putting his insight into knowing the language to use. 

the boy giggled, shaking his head. "no, actually. i'm felix, his younger step brother. bubba's getting dressed right now. he was panicking because he wanted to look nice for the person who’s wanting to help us." jisung was completely taken aback by how deep this mans voice was, notwithstanding his baby like highlights. 

he could've help but to coo. "i see. it's nice to meet you, felix, yet i'm not the person who's sparing you. i work for him, actually. my name's jisung." he presented himself with a prideful grin. the kid on the screen hummed, gazing at the screen. 

jisung felt awkward with the quietness, so he chose to make discussion while they sat tight for chris. "you're the first person we've had the option to contact. every other person we needed to go with our gut and trust in the best. now that we're able to reach you, we can really check whether or not you're worth saving." 

felix furrowed his eyebrows, making a response in his mind. "we should be your first middle class, then! pretty much every middle class resident has a method of being reached." felix proposed. jisung shrugged, expecting he was correct. 

"hold on, go back." a voice came in behind felix. jisung tilted his head just somewhat as he watched felix turn back. very quickly, felix was fleeing and another person had plunked down before the screen. it was chris. 

"you're telling me you just spare the ones who are deserving of sparing? what do you must have to be commendable, huh? don't tell me it's a spotless record." chris fumed. he was pissed. jisung swallowed, opening his mouth to talk, yet the dark haired one beat him to it. 

"do you truly believe that if you have a perfect record that you're going to make it in this world? no, you're most certainly not. nobody with a spotless record would ever get by in these parts. we need to steal to survive. obviously you wouldn't get that, however. you're likely some spoiled city brat." 

jisung didn't know what came over him, however before he realized it words were spilling out of his mouth. "oh i'm the spoiled city brat? i was beneath lower class before minho hyung took me in. i was lower than fucking dirt! i nearly kicked the bucket twice in that fucking wheel of names shit, however the only family i had took my place. my two closest friends went in rather than me and on account of that they're gone. i didn't have anything left. i was alone. i stole to survive just like you and i even slaughtered two innocent, young people. minho hyung took me in and put me under his wing. he gave me a home. a fucking family. so don't consider me a spoiled city brat when you, despite everything, have a family.. you have a home!" 

chris was quiet as he watched jisung break down. he watched as he attempted to clear the tears on face with his sleeves, however failing pitiably while all the more just came tumbling down. chris could feel the guilt crawling up on him as he muted the call and turning to felix who was remaining in the entryway. 

his guilt just developed as he saw the disappointment all over his face. "what's his name?" chris asked delicately. "jisung." felix mumbled before leaving to go to the kitchen. the elder turned around to the screen, un-muting the call. 

chris held up until jisung calmed down enough to talk. "jisung, i'm sorry. i shouldn't have said that. assuming you were naturally introduced to the high class wasn't right of me. i trust you can forgive me." he said delicately. so delicate that jisung needed to crank his volume up. 

"it's alright, i forgive you. i'm sorry i shouted at you." jisung sniffled, winning a laugh from the other on the screen. "please, you had and still have every right to shout at me." jisung grinned, shrugging marginally. 

“yeah, i suppose you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
